Item List
, Teleport Scroll, Speed Gem, Owl, Berserk Potion, Sentry Ward, Spirit/Soul Link Scroll, Team Teleport Scroll, Dust of Revelation, Blink Scroll, C Scroll]]The following is a list of items in Fate/Another Regular Items Red Potion *'Cost:' 800g **''Heals 500 HP and 300 mana over 10 seconds. Non-combat consumable. **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' Q **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' 2x Red Potions -> 1 Blue Potion Blue Potion *'Combines From:' 2x Red Potions -> 1 Blue Potion **Heals 500 HP and 300 mana instantly.'' **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Additional Information:' Shares cooldown with Full Heal Potion. Teleport Scroll *'Cost:' 500g **''Teleports the Servant to the targeted Sentry Ward. Has a casting time of 0.5s.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' W **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 5 **'Additional Information:' While using the Teleport Scroll, the ward is visible, can be destroyed, cannot see invisible units and others may not teleport to it. Speed Gem *'Cost:' 400g **''Increases movement speed by 30% for 15 seconds'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' E **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Owl *'Cost:' 300g **''Summons an Owl that can fly over the terrain to provide vision. You may also spend an extra 1000g to turn it into a Sentry Ward. Lasts for 40 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' R **'Replenish:' 40 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Berserk Potion *'Cost:' 1500g **''Increases attack speed by 100% and grants 50% lifesteal for 10 seconds. During this effect the user will take 50 damage per second. The user cannot die to this effect.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' A **'Replenish:' 120 seconds **'Additional Information:' Dispelled by any purge effect(S Scroll, EX Scroll and Double Edged Sword) Sentry Ward *'Cost:' 1000g **''Sets a Sentry Ward at the target location which provides 1500 range sight and can see invisible units. Lasts for 180 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 0 **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' S **'Replenish:' 120 seconds Spirit Link Scroll *'Cost:' 1500g **''Links the target unit and up to 3 nearby allies, for a total of 4, for 20 seconds, splitting the damage evenly between them.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 80 seconds **'Stock:' 3 **'Hotkey:' D **'Replenish:' 25 seconds Mass Teleport Scroll *'Cost:' 1000g **''Teleports the user and allies in a 1000 radius to the targeted Sentry Ward.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' F **'Replenish:' 120 seconds Dust of Revelation *'Cost:' 1500g **''Pings all enemy servants on the minimap. 30 seconds after usage, the user's name is announced.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' Z **'Replenish:' 60 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 2 Blink Scroll *'Cost:' 100g **''Instantly teleports the user to the targeted location within 1000 range.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' 5 **'Hotkey:' X **'Replenish:' 12 seconds **'Combines:' Stacks up to 3 A+ Recipe Item *'Cost:' 1200g **''Does nothing.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' N/A **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' V **'Replenish:' 120 seconds **'Combines:' 1x A+ Recipe Item + 1x A scroll = 1x A+ Scroll, 1x A+ Recipe Item + 1x Red Potion = 1x Vitality Scroll A+ Scroll *'Combines From:'1x A+ Recipe Item + 1x A scroll = 1x A+ Scroll **''Provides the user with 50% additional Magic Resistance and 60 Damage#Physical Damage for 10 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Additional Information:' Does not share a cooldown with A Scroll :Does not reduce damage from Tsumabe Gaeshi, Revenge Mark (DpS), Revenge Mark (Initial), Skeletal Archer (Searing Arrows) :Reduces damage from Berg Avesta, damage taken from Spirit Link among others. :Does not stack with A Scroll's Magic Resistance. Vitality Scroll *'Combines From:' 1x A+ Recipe Item + 1x Red Potion = 1x Vitality Scroll **''Heals all allies within 600 and yourself for 700 health.'' **'Charges:' 2 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds C Scroll *'Cost:' 150g **''Targetted unit takes 100 damage and is stunned for 1 second. Has travel time.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Stock:' 7 **'Hotkey:' C **'Replenish:' 10 seconds **'Combines:' 2x C Scroll = 1x B Scroll B Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x C Scroll = 1x B Scroll **''Provides the user with a 600 HP Anti Magic Shield for 20 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Combines:' 2x B Scroll = 1x A Scroll **'Additional Information:' :Does not block damage from Gate of Babylon, Hrunting, Dark Throwing, Tsubame Gaeshi, Berg Avesta, Skeleton Archer (Searing Arrows), Revenge Mark (DpS), Revenge Mark (Initial), Assassin Blade, Max Mana Blast, Overedge, Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality. :Blocks Gilgamesh's and Caster's normal attacks, damage taken from Spirit Link. :Dispelled by Rulebreaker, Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism. A Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x B Scroll = 1x A Scroll **''Provides the user with 50% additional Magic Resistance for 10 seconds.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Combines:' 2x A Scroll = 1x S Scroll, 1x A+ Recipe Item + 1x A scroll = 1x A+ Scroll **'Additional Information:' Has a cooldown independent of A+ Scroll. :Does not reduce damage from Tsumabe Gaeshi, Revenge Mark (DpS), Revenge Mark (Initial), Skeletal Archer (Searing Arrows), Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism. :Reduces damage from Berg Avesta, damage taken from Spirit Link. :Does not stack with A+ Scroll's Magic Resistance. S Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x A Scroll = 1x S Scroll **''Targetted unit takes 400 damage and is Purged for 1 second. Purge has travel time of 0.1s.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Combines:' 2x S Scroll = 1x EX Scroll EX Scroll *'Combines From:' 2x S Scroll = 1x EX Scroll **''Targetted unit takes 600 damage and is Purged for 2 seconds. Purge has a travel time of 0.1s. Deals 600 damage 4 units behind the target, but they are not purged.'' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds God Help Items Anti-Magic Potion *''Provides the user with an anti-magic enchantment for 10 seconds. User may not be targetted by any magical spell, including scrolls, and will not take damage from any magical spell's area of effect.'' *'Charges:' 3 *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Does not protect from Tsubame Gaeshi, Assassination, Revenge Mark(DPS and Initial), Berg Avesta, Hrunting(Splash), Gate of Babylon, Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism. Full Heal Potion *''Fully restores the user's HP and Mana(100%).'' *'Charges:' 4 *'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Note that this shares cooldown with Blue Potion Watcher Ward *''Places an invulnerable Watcher Ward at the position that has 1000 vision range and True Sight(Disregards True Assassin's Presence Interdiction attribute). Lasts for 300 seconds. Is automatically removed at the end of the round in Deathmatch mode.'' *'Charges:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 0 seconds Category: Items Category:Basics